Worst Birthday?
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Jan. 14- Sakuno's birthday. FUJISAKU.


**Worst Birthday?**

**By Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I know it's kind of late for Sakuno's birthday so happy reading!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakuno is having the worst day of her life. Why? First she woke up in the wrong side of the bed as she suddenly fell out of her bed while she had a terrible nightmare. Second, she was supposed to be shopping with Tomoka to celebrate her birthday but ironically it was cancelled. Lastly, she was lost in the city when she is trying to find her way back home.

"What's even worst to come?" she sadly thought.

As she tries finding her way back where she started however she continues to be getting lost further which she gets more afraid than ever. Unknown to her there are few guys who are following the auburn haired girl with evil smiles. As she spun around she meets three unknown guys who are staring at her and she doesn't like the way they look at her.

"Heading somewhere babe?" one guy asked her with a lustful smirk.

"I… ummm… going home…" she stuttered.

Just as she trying to run past from them until the second guy grabbed her arm very tight so she could not escape from them. Knowing she is meeting her nightmare she shut her eyes tight until she hears few punches and groan. She opens her eyes and saw two guys were being beaten badly by her savior. And that savior she knows him well as she sees Fuji Syuusuke with his azure blue eyes reveal are reveal. His eyes had shown his anger as if he is going to kill those bastards. The guy who still gripping to the poor girl is now scared to be the next victim as he runs for his life leaving Sakuno behind.

The auburn could only stare at her senpai and savior looking more relief to see someone she knows.

"Fuji-senpai…" a gasp escapes from her lips as she stares to her savior.

The burnette lad secretly sighs when he heard her way of calling his name. "Didn't I tell you the other day to call my first name, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji corrected her.

The petite girl did not say anymore as she clung herself in the brunette lad's arms and cries. The brunette haired lad was shock at her suden action yet he could not help but hugs her while patting her head as he is trying to calm her down.

"Maybe an ice cream could cheer you up." he suggested.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In some park in Seishun City, Fuji and Sakuno are sitting next to each other on a bench while eating ice cream. Right now, the auburn haired girl is still terrified and sad as she rarely licks her ice cream. On the other hand, Fuji had finished his Wasabi ice cream while he keeps his eye to the sad girl.

"You know it would be better if you had gone out with a friend." Fuji advised her.

"I'm supposed to go out with Tomo-chan until she cancelled out because there are some sudden changes." She revealed sadly. "Mou… why did my day become worst?" she whines out.

Fuji just watches her looking more dejectedly and sad. On the other hand, his eyes are focusing to the girl's melting ice cream as she didn't notice it has fallen on her left hand as she is spacing out. An idea struck in the tensai's mind.

"Your ice cream's melting, Sakuno-chan." He pointed out.

As the petite girl turns her attention to the ice cream she notice Fuji is holding her left hand. Just as she opens her mouth, she become too speechless as she watches the brunette haired senior is licking. She could feel the warmth of his tongue yet she is still embarrassed as she sees few people are watching them. Minutes later, he stops what he's doing as he looks to her eyes with a glimpse of victory.

"Got ya." The tensai smirks in victory.

"Mou Syuu-kun." She pouted cutely. Then she let out a happy smile.

Fuji let out a small chuckle as he cups her cheeks. "You finally smile, Sakuno-chan." He smiles at her.

A slight of blush creeps on her face as she notices how their faces are so close to each other as if they are about to kiss. Of course Fuji knew it as he let go of his hands then stands up from his seat. The auburn haired girl's smile was replace as she saw him leaving. Just as she is going to thank him and say good bye, the brunette had his hand extending to hers as if he's asking for her hand.

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked her.

Sakuno looks at her senpai confusedly whether she hears it deaf or not. "I'm asking you out for a date. It's your birthday after all." He told her with a smile. "Also I want to spend my time with you."

The petite girl just stares at him speechless what to say. Then a smile escape from her lips as she accepts his hand and held his arm. "Thank you Syuu-kun." She thanked him.

Maybe today wasn't worst since she gets to spend the entire day with Fuji.

**End**

**A/N:** It's very short but that's what I want so I'm more content writing it. Also the Wasabi ice cream was just a made up and I don't know if it really exist. I will update KITTY PANIC and Hysteric Moon very soon so please be patient with it. Also please take a vote in my poll.

Thank you for reading it.


End file.
